Tour
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Los ojos de Marinette se expandieron por lo oído. /—¿Viniste a qué? —balbuceó sorprendida /—Por mi recorrido—contestó sonriente Chat Noir. [Situado después del capítulo: "Troublemaker"]


Marinette no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, los cuales se apartaron del cuaderno de dibujos donde se encontraba bocetando una prenda que pensaba diseñar en un futuro y se dirigieron a la fuente del sonido, un incesante golpeteó en la escotilla de su habitación provocado por Chat Noir, el causante del ruido y quien se encontraba detrás del cristal de la misma, golpeándola.

Dejando el cuaderno de lado, le abrió.

—Gracias, My Princess —agradeció, entrando al lugar y aterrizando justamente en su cama—. Por permitirme pasar.

—¿Que estás haciendo aqui? —preguntó no saliendo del asombro. Chat Noir dedicó su vista al costado, justamente al lugar donde varias fotos de Adrien estaban.

Marinette desvió su rostro con su mano, provocando que su mirada no se despegue de la suya.

—¿Que estás haciendo aqui? —volvió a preguntar.

—Vine por mi tour.

Los ojos de Marinette se expandieron por lo oído.

—¿Viniste a qué? —balbuceó sorprendida.

—Por mi recorrido—contestó sonriente Chat Noir.

—¿Estas bromeando? —preguntó ella—. ¿Recorrido de qué? No soy una guía turística.

—Tengo toda la confianza de que lo harás bien —dijo sin ninguna duda. Marinette suspiró.

—¿A dónde quieres explorar? —preguntó, creyendo que no le quedaba de otra. Ella sabía bien, que el gatito podía ser muy insistente.

—Tu habitación.

Marinette quedó boquiabierta.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó—. ¿Por qué en mi cuarto?

—Bueno cuando hubo un ataque del Akuma, me percaté de que tienes varias fotos de cierta persona —dijo girando nuevamente su cuello y realizando contacto visual a aquellas fotografías de Adrien—. Quisiera ver todas las fotos que tienes de él.

Marinette se sonrojó por lo que decía.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver contigo? —preguntó—. ¿Eres fan de él?

—Solo es curiosidad, My Princess —dijo—. ¿Serás mi guía turística?

—No —denegó rápidamente—.Todos vieron que tengo fotos de él y no por eso los dejo pasar en mi cuarto y hago de guía turística.

—¿Ya te vinieron a pedírselo?

—No y ese no es el caso —respondió—. ¡Y ya bájate de mi cama!—exclamó.

En ese momento, Chat Noir se dio cuenta de la situación y se bajó de la cama. Se rasco la nuca nervioso mirando su alrededor, hasta esas fotos.

Cinco, seis, siete... ¿cuántas...?

Sin olvidar las esparcidas por debajo de los muebles ¿Seguiría estando las fotos debajo de su colchón? ¿Del sillón? ¿Habría debajo del teclado de computadora? ¿Televisor?

Bajó las escaleras no aguantando la curiosidad, Marinette lo siguió, abriendo la boca sorprendida. Cuando Chat Noir sacó fotos debajo de los almohadones del sillón y las miraba inquisitivamente.

—¿Marinette? —llamó, quien le dio un escalofrió. Ella lo miró cohibida—. ¿Por qué tienes tantas fotos de Adrien Agreste?

La chica sintió el latir del corazón mucho más rápido, como un incremento excesivo de saliva.

—P-por m-moda —tartamudeó levemente, dándole la misma patética excusa que le dio a Adrien, en la tarde.

—Estas mintiendo —acercándose olvidándose del espacio personal, justamente igual como hizo Adrien hace poco.

—No, no... —Chat Noir rió.

—Es broma —colocando su brazo alrededor de sus hombros—. Y dime Marinette, ¿No quieres reemplazarlas por fotos de alguien más apuesto, gracioso y mejor vestido?

La susodicha, negó con la cabeza ante sus desvaríos de gloria que el mismo se hacía.

—No es necesario —rechazo, alejándose de su cercanía.

Chat Noir lo aceptó luego de hacer un melodramático gesto, mientras seguía pensando en el tema de las fotos, las cuales había bastantes de él. En cierto modo le ponían incomodo, pero por otra parte, lo halagaban increíblemente, mientras seguía descubriendo fotos de él. Hasta los lugares más recónditos.

Marinette simplemente no podía detenerlo, era como si ya sabía la ubicación previa donde estarían aquellas fotografías.

—Sí que debe gustarte la moda —dijo, mirando otra de sus fotos.

Marinette sonrió nerviosamente, afirmándoselo. Chat Noir no veía detrás de ella, es más, ese comentario estaba lleno de ingenuidad.


End file.
